


Lizard Head Cannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills have eyesCharacters: Lizard, others mentionedRelationship: lizard/readerRequest: If you have spare time could you do a Child/Lizard x Child/Reader?? How they grew up together?? Love your work!!AN: I did this more as head cannons because it would need so much to be its own story and to cover so much time, I would probably do it across a few fics whereas this allows more freedom. I can absolutely write this as a fic if people like it 😊





	Lizard Head Cannons

\- Even as a child, Lizard was protective over you. You were a year older than Ruby, but the family had rescued you when you were a baby. Mama often told you of how she would have to pry a 3 year old Lizard away from your cot, especially if you were crying.   
\- You and Lizard were best friends, thick as thieves which meant you got into a lot of trouble together. Sometimes Goggle or Pluto would be involved and sometimes even Ruby, but always you and Lizard. So much so that yous had got the nickname partners in crime.   
\- When you got older, Lizard was your first kiss as you were his even if you were only 10 and he was 12. It had all happened because you had both been watching a family travel through and saw the two adults kiss. Lizard suggested that you should try it. You pressed your lips together for a moment and then jumped back, wiping your lips and he mirrored you. But as you got older, it became more common.   
\- When you got into an argument with Lizard one time when you were 6, he ripped your favourite toy. He didn’t mean to, not completely. He had just been angry and you weren’t sharing. He had went to grab your toy and pick it up but it got caught on a nail in the floor and wrapped the seem. The two of you stared at the broken toy for a moment and lizard looked up at you. Your big eyes filled with tears as your bottom lip trembled as you started to cry. It broke Lizard heart. He instantly promised to fix it and took the toy and you to mama. He even made you smile and laugh when Mama asked him to pass her things to help and he pretended like he was passing a doctor items like you’d both seen on TV. Even when you grew out of that toy, he kept it. Its in his drawer by his bed.  
\- Lizard kept every one of your handmade birthday cards to him. They were all with that toy in his drawer.   
\- Lizard didn’t fully understand his deformity until he started to realise the differences between you and him as well as on the TV. He hated it, feeling like because he was different he shouldn’t be around you, like mixing animals at the zoo. But you didn’t care, telling him he was better than all the other people. Even when he started to develop more intimate feelings towards you in his teenage years, he thought it couldn’t be because of his looks. But you loved him nonetheless.   
\- Sneaking into the rocks by the house to make out, even when you had been together for years. That was until Goggle started to notice and point out every time it happened.   
\- Lizard could never pinpoint the moment he fell properly in love with you. He’d loved you all his life, anyone could see that. But he couldn’t say the moment that he realised he wanted to be with you. But one big moment was when he was 19 and you were 17 and someone had escaped. They had called Lizard some ugly names and you had beaten the living daylights out of him before running to Lizard and begging him not to listen to those hatful words. In that moment, he realised that you cared for him just as much as he cared for you.   
\- No one in the village can really pinpoint the moment you two were together in a romantic way. It just seemed to natural that no one really noticed until Lizard and you started hiding love bites in your teen years.   
\- In the same way that no one could identify when you got together, you couldn’t say who first said ‘I love you’. You had said it a lot to him as a child and he used it in jokes as well, so it was hard to say when it went from innocent child-like love to so much more.   
\- Lizard trained his brothers to be just as protective of you and Ruby.   
\- He taught you how to defend yourself and even how to shoot. He stood behind you, your front pressed against his back while he showed you how to hold and fire the gun properly. The two of you ended up having sex within the hour.   
\- Lizard cant live without you by his side. You were his rock, the one thing he knew he could count on and he would kill anyone that tried to hurt you.


End file.
